


Won't Let Go

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: “Care to dance?” Alec asks, holding his hand out with a devilish smile. “I’ve been practicing.” Magnus can’t help but feel a moment of deja vu, but shakes it off.Sliding his right arm around Alec’s waist while his left moved to thread their fingers together, it’s everything he could ever need.





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was thinking about James Arthur's "Say you won't let go" and the line "for a minute I forget that I'm older, I wanna dance with you right now" and maybe magnus telling Alec about the dancing in the coma only a few years later?

This is a day that Magnus Bane can safely say he never imagined himself living to see. He long since wrote off the possibility of marriage being in his future, something he thought he was entirely fine with. After all, it wasn’t for everyone, and it wasn’t as if he never imagined he’d find love again over the centuries. He just stopped hoping that it would have the sort of happy ending that came with vows and a ceremony instead of an inevitable end long before ‘til death do us part’.

It still doesn’t feel real, standing in the large ceremony hall surrounded by their family and friends. He almost thinks ‘Alec’s family’, but that’s no longer a distinction, because as of this moment they’re joined as one, and they’re his family, too. It’s a realization that widens his smile even more as his lips press against Alec’s.

“Congratulations, Mr. & Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Jace says from beside him, clapping Alec on the back, and Magnus feels Alec laugh into their kiss before taking the hint and stepping back. “I suppose the entire wedding party doesn’t want to watch us make out the rest of the evening?” Alec asks, not looking particularly bothered.

“No worries, my love. We’ll have plenty of time for that later. For now, I believe we have a reception to host.”

They agreed on nothing flashy, nothing too excessive. Not that there appeared to be such a thing when it came to traditional Shadowhunter ceremonies, what with every inch of carpet runner and wall banners colored in gold runes of love and wedded union. They did their best not to go overboard but there were certain expectations, certain standards to uphold, and so the entire affair walked the fine line between elegance and excess that Isabelle navigated to perfection.

The reception hall is stunning and the schedule of events timed to a T - the music for their first dance began almost immediately upon the two of them entering the room. Alec had asked if he wanted to go to a teacher to learn a proper, formal dance, but Magnus told him no. He didn’t want the pressure of a fancy, memorized routine to cause any unnecessary stress. They could just sway, because at that point Magnus couldn’t imagine anything else would matter besides having one another.

“Care to dance?” Alec asks, holding his hand out with a devilish smile. “I’ve been practicing.” Magnus can’t help but feel a moment of deja vu, but shakes it off.

Sliding his right arm around Alec’s waist while his left moved to thread their fingers together, it’s everything he could ever need.

They keep things simple at the start, until Alec lets go of his waist and spins him out before pulling him back into a dip. And that’s when the memory comes back to him, and he places that deja vu from a few moments before.

They pull together again and Magnus realizes he must have a strange look on his face, because though his smile never falters Alec’s eyes look into his with concern.

“Magnus? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Everything is perfect,” he says, voice soft. “I just remembered something from a few years ago. Something I dreamed, very similar to this.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec asks, his hesitant expression not easing entirely just yet. They go back to simple circle motions.

“Years ago, when I fell into that pesky little coma over Lorenzo’s magic,” he says, doing his best to keep the mood up despite the setting of his recollection. This is their wedding, after all, and he sees the click of cameras everywhere. It wouldn’t do to have their first dance full of frowns. “I had a dream of you and I, eating breakfast, when you suddenly held out your hand and said ‘Care to dance?’.”

“Did you wake up just to avoid my two left feet?” Alec asks, and Magnus laughs much too loud for the moment they’re in. Neither of them particularly seem to mind.

“No. In fact, you were a wonderful dancer. Just like you are now. You were so smooth on your feet, so impressive. I was speechless,” Magnus admits with a smile.

“Speechless? You?” Alec laughs lightly, pulling Magnus a little closer. “That’s how you _know_ it was a dream.”

“Hey!” Magnus sounds off indignantly before joining in the laughter. “We were dancing, and spinning… so fast. I kept almost losing control, losing my grip on you. But you kept pulling me back, saying, ‘Stay with me’, each time.” His voice grows softer, fonder at the memory.

Alec swallows hard. “I was saying that in more than just your dream, Magnus. It was all I could say, over and over.”

“Well, it worked. You kept me grounded. You kept me here… long after the dream was over. I don’t know if I ever thanked you for that.” They spin again, the movement simple. Calm. Secure. Magnus never feels in danger while he’s in Alec’s arms, because he knows he’ll always be there to pull him back in.

“You never have to thank me for that, Magnus. And you ground me, too,” Alec says, smiling again. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me too.”

The song ends and the room around them breaks into applause. Magnus barely sees them, he barely hears the noise that surrounds them in the hall back with onlookers. All he sees is Alec, smiling, holding him close and knowing he won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
